The Revelators
by Trinity Dragon
Summary: Some years ago, slavery ran rampant through the Digital World. Asmodeusmon changed that through the Purging. Afterward the humanoid population is in ruins, but at peace. But when the dark one returns from exile, will there be anyone to challenge his power. [Discontinued]


**The Revelators**  
Prologue

Twenty years ago in the year 3425, by the date given from its inhabitants, the Digital World was at war. From the historical records in the capital, Warrior's Gate, we know much of the war's beginnings. And almost anyone alive today can tell you of the war's end. What had started as an attempt to abolish slavery, started by a lone champion who's identity is a mystery to all but Asmodeusmon, turned into a purging of every humanoid life within the confines of the Digital World.

At the age of ninety, that champion had just evolved for the first time, against his master's will. He was a slave, a household servant to a humanoid family that treated their slaves harshly and often times murdered them. Knowing instinctively that he was stronger, this champion took revenge on his masters and destroyed them, liberating his fellow captives and unleashing them on any humanoids and slave drivers in the region. Slave after slave was freed, and willing joined the growing army. The rebellion spread across the Digital World like wildfire, new pockets of resistance materializing out of seemingly nowhere.

That was the beginning of the Great Purge, as it came to be known. Soon after, stealing the lives and core data of his victims, the champion evolved again to ultimate and became obsessed with destroying humanoids. Even within his own ranks, he ordered all humanoids to be apprehended and, if they resisted, executed without hesitation. Those who did submit were taken to facilities and experimented upon. The beast Digimon who refused to follow orders had the same option; however most of them chose to die rather than turned to something without a mind or soul.

There are many theories on how Asmodeusmon came into power during the Purge. Some say, that Asmodeusmon was one of those experimented upon, and that he broke loose and killed the ultimate to take over the army. Another theory states that a long-lost leader from the other side decided to take them over by force and stop them that way, but became corrupted in the process. A popular urban legend says that the ultimate was driven insane by his hatred and corrupted into the humanoid evolutionary form of Asmodeusmon. Still, though, no one knows where he came from.

At the end of the war, the Great Purge, most of the humanoid population of the Digital World was either dead or dying. It was just barely that Asmodeusmon was weakened enough to be captured. It was by the hands of his own imperial guard; those who had seen him the closest and had known his secrets could no longer stand to see their master killing innocents. They sacrificed themselves to weaken him, though they could not destroy him. But it was enough to detain Asmodeusmon.

At his trial, protests raged from both humanoids and beasts, saying that he should be sentenced to death in the most gruesome fashion possible. But the courts thought it better that he should spend the rest of his life alone, on a small continent across the ocean to the south, inhabited only by wild and unintelligent digital life forms. The real reason, however, that he was not executed was because they had not the power left to destroy him. They did the only thing they could, and sent him into exile.

But the time has come again, when he will set forth a mighty army to avenge himself and conquer the Digital World once and for all. That is why I write this. With the last of my strength, I send this message by all means available to me, to the Ones with the power to destroy Asmodeusmon. I know not where They will come from, whether from my world, or from another, but I know that They are the ones that must unite, and face down the darkest enemy in the Digital World's history. By the Maker's name, I send for the Ones.

—The last words of the Prophet of the Temple Caste, 3344-3465.


End file.
